


On Second Chances

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters from whatever one-caribou towns Fraser and Kowalski sledded by were always hopelessly out of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Chances

The letters from whatever one-caribou towns Fraser and Kowalski sledded by were always hopelessly out of date, but Ray didn't care. Bullet wounds healed slowly, and when he was stuck in the recliner he liked to imagine Fraser somewhere out there, bundled up, writing by firelight.

The letters were mostly a chronicle of how Fraser was secretly falling in love with Kowalski. They were a good read- Fraser had a poetic turn of phrase, a gift for turning his life into a story- and they always ended with inquiries about Ray's health, requests for news of Stella and his family, even though Fraser knew that Ray had no way of writing back. It wasn't hard to read between the lines. This was Fraser carefully, painstakingly doing it right. It was an apology.

"You think Kowalski would be good to Fraser? If they, uh, got together?" he asked Stella.

"I think you'd need a crowbar to pry him off," she said, which wasn't an answer. "I never got the impression that Fraser really cared for him, though. Friendly, sure, but he always seemed so closed off."

"I got about two hundred pages here that say otherwise," said Ray. "Fraser falls in love like nobody I've ever met. He just doesn't always do it with the right people."

"Ray's the right people," she said. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll all be fine." She leaned over, hand on his good shoulder, and kissed him slow and thorough.

 

When Fraser finally got back to his cabin and called, Ray said,

"So, you two slept inside yet? Roof, walls, all that? No confusing northern lights?"

"Ray insisted on blackout curtains, actually."

"And you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Benny," said Ray, leaning back in the recliner with a smile. "You go get your man."


End file.
